


Her Diary

by MadManCosplays



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManCosplays/pseuds/MadManCosplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce darling its bad to go through peoples personal notebook...unless its left for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Deviant art repost..yeaaaaaah I was actually very sad writing this omfg

Bruce knocked calmly on his friend's apartment door waiting some time before knocking again “Maybe she’s not here” He whispered before slipping his key into the lock and walking in closing the door behind him.

He froze as he saw the mess around the house scattered papers thrown around the living room from her writing desk the tv full of dust and worn out. “Geez what should i expect from a writer” He chuckled and placed down his laptop bag on the couch and looked around, A chill ran through him as he walked past her bedroom door “W-What was that” He thought out-loud

Slowly placing his hand on the doorknob he swallowed a lump in his throat before he opened the door closing his eye preparing to see something. reopening them he met with nothing he peeked around the room and noticed a grayish worn out book on the floor next to her nightstand, He picked it up a small pen falling out its insides as if someone didn't want to forget the page they were on.

Bruce panicked slowly as he quickly started flipping through the pages to find the last page but the book seemed endless he noticed while flipping each page was labeled with a date “This is her diary I really shouldn't...” The page he stopped on was labeled a date that shocked him slightly “She wasn't even born by the time this happened”

**_March 17, 1982_ **

**_Why won't anyone notice what I got through, The bruises have not faded this time strangely it was different...he used one of my fears against me all I did was mention the new servant and he tried to drown me in his own bathtub. He promised not to do it again its like he doesn't feel satisfied till i'm laying on the ground half dead and barely breathing. No one has said anything about the bruises on the visible parts of my body I've tried my best to cover them but no matter what I do when I look at my reflection i can't help but break down crying why must this happen to me._ **

He was shocked..what's she talking about...is this a new book or something. He flipped the pages back a bit and gawked at the pages side by side

_**January 1, 1977** _

_**I have been blessed with another year of life even though my life has been a tough one. I am scared of when I might die by the hands of the one I love, does that sound crazy? What am I saying of course it does. For who ever has found my book and read it the spell has been broken meaning my power’s have been banished or I am dead. I keep this locked away from my dear lover and my dear if you have found this you will know all the mental pain I have gone through because of you I love you yes but your many attempts of killing me have made me cry with deep sorrow I don't want to lose my life over your bad temper but if you're reading this my body was not strong enough don't you think my heart has taken enough why must you hurt me in such a way. My prince...My lover...My future Husband...My loki** _

Bruce ran his finger across the old tear stains on the single page and the red smudge in the right corner, It wasn't just a normal pen ink it was blood every page seemed to have this same mark each different but the same color.

“What has she not told me...”

He knew what this meant he quickly tried to find the page that was left over not finish...why was he able to see the book...feel the pages beneath his fingertips and old paper threatening to cut him what has happened to her but one page that smelled raw made him clench in nose in disgust.

**_August 30, 2000_ **

**_Today is the day I run away from Asgard. Not too long ago I have realized my love for this man is gone I know he will kill me one day meaning I will be forsaken to live in hell for all eternity and l do not want to be cursed anywhere and live in the land that his own flesh and blood rules his cursed Daughter, I know running away from this land can get me killed but this is a risk I must take. My scars have healed but I will still forever feel the pain.I have been Burned, Beaten, Almost drowned, Poisoned, Cursed and from a few weeks ago thrown off the highest cliff in Asgard almost killing me. Thor found out what his brother has been doing to me I know if he confronts him I’ll surely he killed by his wrath and jealousy. What made me fall for a man that does nothing but cause pain for others ah yes I remembered he promised me he would protect me but this has been quite the opposite goodbye my home and goodbye Loki until the day you come kill me._ **

By now tears welled inside Bruce's eye’s he knew for sure what this meant he was almost afraid to read the last entry so he flipped to the last page.

_**July 23, 2013** _

_**I have fallen for a man but I know there is two things standing between us my secret and my fate I will keep it a secret and call him “H” you know him very well don't you neh Bruce?. Please don't cry for me I have set the spell so even if I die I know you are the only person able to read it this, This is something Loki can not get a hold of. He knows that it exists but not who I have trusted it with so please do not lose this. Hold it close and treasure it and protect it, You've fought him before so I trust you with this you are the man I keep all my secrets with and I've entrusted you with the key to my secrets and pains. It is up to you to show everyone else I won't be able to stop you. Please prepare yourself for what you're going to see soon. I will miss you but it is my fate’s wish I fell for the wrong man and now I must pay good luck.** _

_**You are the bes-** _

Bruce was shaking while he saw the blood one the page half ripped at the bottom

His whole body shook as he looked at the door leaving to her bathroom his heart dropped as he placed the book down and walked towards the door

Heart thumbing against his chest trying to calm down he opened the door and fell to his knees he saw what this devilish man did to him

Your body was sprawled across the floor eyes close and blood in puddles he couldn't help but scream but nothing but air came out.

 


End file.
